temmiecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rong
Cosmobo: (on his phone) I did some research and Nickelodeon is actually named after- SBCA: Shut up, Cosmobo! I wanted to know what Nickelodeon was named after. (+1 sin) Are you joking? That should be common knowledge for someone on a wiki about the network's most popular show, though you'd say something about it airing on NickToons but wth. Still, you could do a quick Google search and- wait a minute! (+1 sin) SpongeBot: It's short for (censored), do you think it really matters? Add one sin for using me without my permission. (+1 sin) Add one sin for sinning my film without my permission, though it is bad btw. (+1 sin) '' '''Actually I can name thousands of robots that aren't smart' But you can't name the biggest one of them all. YOU. (+1 sin) 17 years? Why hasn't he filed a lawsuit on the Krusty Krab yet? I mean he has admitted multiple times that Mr. Krabs doesn't pay him enough why can't he just sue them? Try telling that to Nickelodeon. (+1 sin 'cos I feel like it) And another one because why not. (+1 sin) In that case then, (+99999999 sins) Temmie: he will regret that… Where the did you come from? (+1 sin) Undertale. (+1 sin) And another sin for censorship. (+1 sin) Sandy: Well, I guess it was time the ol' squid quit. (she walks over to Mr. Krabs) I'll be your new cashier. No new character that destroys the Krusty Krab, creating a zombie apocalypse. No. Okay. (+1 sin) Wtf? (+1 sin) She already applied for the job, of course she can. (+1 sin) And you said you were gonna make an 'Everything Wrong With' and a diss track. Of course you can. (-1 sin) '' '' Maybe not. (+2 sins) He keeps all his stuff in his back. Do you not remember “The Card?” (+1 sin) Then again, I guess you would want to forget that episode… (-1 sin) So you just admitted I was right. (+1 sin) 3 uses of the same lines. (+3 sins) ''-And 124 sins (you think) I have to put up with your lousy attempts to make this meme a thing. It isn't, never was and never will be. The only one who appreciates it is you,and your 'girlfriend'. I call the shipping name: SpongeBong. Expect an article soon.(+2 sins)'' How you like me now. (+1 sin) ???: Intruders! Have we just completely abandoned the Krusty Krab plot? (+1 sin) That was never a plot to begin with, rather an 'excuse' to who would cover for Squidward in his absence, who would later return to reconcile with SpongeBob. (+1 sin, and another for being stupid) Yeah I think we have abandoned the Krusty Krab plot. (+1 sin) Two sins for the same thing? (+1 sin) DarkBob: DO IT OR I'LL DO IT TO YOU! As soon as I get my breath back!' Does this guy have Asthma? He runs out of breath every five seconds. (+1 sin) '''''He's only run out of breath once in this film so far, and it's quite obvious why. (+1 sin) Also, that's 'asthma-ist'. (+1 sin) If he knows he is gonna become evil again then why how the did he fall for this? (+1 sin) LightBob's a girl. (+1 sin) And another sin for censorship. (+1 sin) And he doesn't know, he thinks. (+1 sin) And I might as well add another sin while I'm here (+1 sin) '' ''You'll be going to Hell at this rate. Patrick: It'll be like a sleepover! No, it won’t. (+1 sin) Yes, it will. (+1 sin) This goes on for way too long. (+1 sin) THIS goes on for way too long. (+1 sin) Wait you listened to that, if I was forced to listen to that I would fall asleep. (+1 sin) Incorrect grammar. (+1 sin) Oh, sorry! I fell asleep in the middle of reading this. (+1 sin) LightBob: It's something I would rather not to be true so I would like us to not mention it. Like the Suicide Squad movie, never happened... Ironically the team behind Suicide Squad worked on this movie. Wait so the team hates Suicide Squad as well? Then why is the movie getting a sequel? (+1 sin) Incorrect grammar. (+1 sin) Ironically, the company SpongeBot owns works closely with Polar Inc., so why his newest show is airing on Temmie Central's Night Hours is beyond me if his company hates this movie, even though it does suck, not as bad as Dunces and Dragons though. I'll have to make another 'Everything Wrong With' that shown soon... (+1 sin) Mr. Krabs: No, you can take the Krusty Krab but not me money! If he did take the Krusty Krab you wouldn’t be able to make any more money. Add one sin for bad logic. (+1 sin) That's the joke, though I'm not surprised you don't understand that since robots don't have a sense of humour. I saw that in a movie once where robots took over the world. Funny story, I thought my boss was a robot. Hang on- (+1 sin) DarkBob: I don't want your money! We want SpongeBob! Who's we? Just a few seconds ago you said “I” this doesn’t make any sense! (+1 sin) '' Wee. (+1 sin)'' SpongeBob: Oh my God! They killed Mr. Krabs! Add one sin for adding a South Park joke to a PG movie, therefore rendering the joke pointless as only adults would be laughing, and kids wouldn’t understand why. (+1 sin) Lots of movies have adult jokes. Then again, you wouldn't understand that... ...because you're a robot. (+1 sin) Were we supposed to be scared? We knew it was a nightmare. Add 10 sins for making us watch this completely unnecessary nightmare. (+10 sins) No, you weren't supposed to be scared. And it was quite obvious that it was, in fact, a nightmare. (+10 sins for stupidity) SpongeBob: My friend Sandy has special suits we could use! And you used none of them in either of your movies. (+1 sin) Tell that to Nickelodeon. (+1 sin) Why does Robbie keep appearing out of nowhere? It's like the writers are just continuously going "hey Robbie hasn't been in this scene yet." (+1 sin) This is only the second time he's showed up. Stop overreacting! (+1 sin) Temmie: hoi!!! wait, WHO R U PEOPLE? I was wondering where Temmie was. (+1 sin) But, if I shoved him in earlier than this point, you would be saying the same things you said for Robbie! (+2 sins) And another one for making a Life In Bikini Bottom reference in a PG movie. (+1 sin) Adult jokes... (+1 sin) Also, that's technically a reference to an earlier episode. Or is it a Dunces and Dragons reference? (+1 sin) While we're here, what the happened to the Krusty Krab plot? (+1 sin) Censorship. (+1 sin) Also, I've already explained what happened to that. (+1 sin) If that plot is still happening in the movie, can someone try to explain why Sandy is here and not working at the Krusty Krab? (+1 sin) It's simple logic actually. SpongeBob's not working at The Krusty Krab, neither is Sandy and Patrick's not first in the queue, hang on! It must be the weekend! Sunday, more specifically, due to them having a sleep not too long ago. (+1 sin) The fact that the writers put "for some reason still on the island" in the script proves that the writers had no idea where they were going with this movie, and were just improvising and hoped they would get away with it. (+1 sin) How ironic. (+1 sin) SpongeBot: Actually- At least I know how to spell "actually." Did the writers proofread this thing before publishing it? (+1 sin) You sin THAT and not the spelling error in Cosmobo's line? (+2 sins) Robbie: It's BlueBob! Then we get introduced to a new character, whose story we'll probably never know about. Way to introduce a new character guys! (+1 sin) If you ask me, it would be the same as LightBob's. (+1 sin) BlueBob: We need to build a wall! (he uses his powers to form a wall around the top of the mountain, trapping them all) Political references in a PG movie! (+1 sin) What's wrong with that? (+1 sin) BlueBob: Here's BlueBob! (he is about to shoot them until the Batwing lands destroying the wall, the door opens) Batman: Relax everyone, I'm here. These guys can afford to get Batman in their movie, but can't afford to proofread before publishing. (+1 sin) The Shining reference, did anyone get that? (+1 sin) Another thing, why is Batman even in a movie about a spin-off full of memes, couldn't they have used someone like Spooderman or Sanic? (+1 sin) Temmie n' Stuff says 'hello'. (+1 sin) I was forced to watch this movie. (+1 sin) You forced yourself, buddy. (+1 sin) Why the is dominating ISIS on Bill Cipher’s to do list? And how is this movie still PG? FANDOM probably doesn't even allow ISIS references. Meaning me and PolarKey are probably gonna be globally blocked after this. Add 5 sins for sentencing kids to ISIS references. (+5 sins) Censorship. (+1 sin) Add another 10 sins for the following and completely idiotic rants at adult jokes. (+1 sin) Jeffy: (performing his hit single) (Jeffy!) Why? Why? Jeffy is here for some reason. (+1 sin) cos memes. (+1 sin)'' (as this is happening BlueBob has somehow made his way into the party and, disguised as a Temmie, drinks some punch) Movie admits it makes no sense. (+1 sin) You forgot to make this text bold. (+1 sin) Jeffy: Spanked my peepee until it was red! '''Still PG! How?! (+1 sin) I'll admit, I was supposed to censor that out. (-1 sin) Dealing weed in the mansion, just like Bruce Wayne (alright). ing weed in a kids movie. Don't do drugs kids. Words of advice from SpongeBot678. (+1 sin) Censorship. (+1 sin) Also, I don't remember writing that in. Should've proofread better. (-1 sin) BlueBob: Oh, diabolical! This person was supposed to be a hero right? (+1 sin) Yeah, sure, after trying to kill the stars of our B-plot earlier. (+1 sin) Joker: No, let's both go at the same time. (he laughs manically as Squidward steps out of the van) Why is he here again? (+1 sin) Temmie n' Stuff says 'hi'... (+1 sin) Jeffy: ARE YOU (censored) HIGH? Drug reference in a PG movie! (+1 sin) ADULT. JOKES....... (+1 sin) Perch Perkins: (on TV) Thank you for those kind words, Mr. President. Donald Trump is president in America, not Bikini Bottom. (+1 sin) Someone hasn't read Turn Down For Trump. (+1 sin) Sandy: (running towards them with Temmie and Robbie) Kicking your ass! PG! (+1 sin) Someone hasn't read the SBFW Rating Guidelines... (+1 sin) SpongeBob: It's the memes! Nothing's stronger than memes! (they follow the memes) I can name lots of things stronger than memes. (+1 sin) But you're not one of them. (+1 sin) BlueBob: Me? Oh, no. I'm on your side now! You were supposed to be on their side at the beginning of the movie, you're a bit late now. (+1 sin) I'm not even- (+1 sin) DarkBob: Well, this is the end. (he creates a large office-like building and runs in it) See ya, suckers! Can someone explain how he managed to build that in only a few seconds? (+1 sin) HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN READING THIS? (+1 sin) Yeah before you ask Polar, no, I am not airing this movie on Fox Kids, Fox Nights, ehh. (+1 sin) So you've admitted that this movie is funny. And as for SBFW Go!- (+2 sins) Add, like, another ten sins for the sins that follow. I can't deal with them all today... (+10 sins) (SpongeBob delivers a krabby patty to LightBob, Patrick, Temmie and Kenny's table) Yes Kenny is somehow breathing underwater. (+1 sin) Kenny, as in the character introduced in season two, parodying on the South Park character. (+1 sin) Temmie: u (censored) Yes they're still censoring themselves. (+1 sin) Yeah, but that word is worse than 'ass'. Am I right, or am I right? (+1 sin) Driver: A SEQUEL? WHAT THE F- (film ends) What will the sequel be about? A zombie apocalypse saved by memes. Still rated PG probably. (+1 sin) WTF? (+1 sin) Also, I've actually started the script for the second movie and know where I'm gonna go with it. Might start writing again because it's absolutely awful so far, not as bad as Dunces and Dragons doe... (+1 sin) Y'know what, let's double all sins and add one more 'cos I had to spend some of day working on this, instead of a new SBFW Go! episode which I want out before Christmas! (+? sins) SIN TALLY: Too many SENTENCE: Yeah You know who it is Your boi Polar Face! Well, SpongeBot, you suck you suck you suck oh f**k you suck you suck you suck oh f**k word Wait a minute, you thought that was the end? Hahahahahaha? You're going down for real? So your name's SpongeBot? More like SPONGEBOOB! SpongeBALL even! Instead of getting burned, all you get is BURST! Everytime you get roasted, you just need a little help, You're not an All Star, You're just a stupid all 'tard! You say my stuff's not 5 star! But your stuff just a stupid DUNCE! If my stuff is shit, '' ''Then your stuff is vomit after eating it, Oh yeah, Stealing my ideas, My shows get fans, Your shows get PANNED! I may force dead memes, but only 'cos they make money The only one's that don't are you and you're stupid honey! You're not an All Star, You're just a stupid try-hard! If my stuff is shit, You're stuff's an ugly tit! You say you're the best admin, But compared to Travis Well, let's just say you're a poor unfortunate soul who goes 'round bullying those better then him for fun 'cos he's got nothing better to do. At least I get respect, I have the whole Tempire behind me. My shows get fans, Your shows get PANNED! I'm talking about Life in Not Bikini Bottom! Y'know, the show's a rip-off, the pilot's a rip-off. Fuck you! Yeah, Wut? Skrr pop pop! Oh yeah! Say, Tatsumaki, how would you rate this blog? And is SpongeBot the best? Word. Bonus Round PolarKey, comparable to booty cheeks Cos there's so much shit that he spews out on this fan wiki SpongeBob 'n' Stuff, shut your muff, It ain't good enough You takin' requests from newbies to be on your show But then they have to remind you they ain't been in one episode And then you give them a cameo I'm about to SBFW Go! off on this diss Administrator, professional masturbator, yeah, he actin' like Travis in this bitch SpongeBot asked me to do this so know there ain't no bad blood SYKE! These roasts will surround you like a flood And you'll burn, but no one will hear you scream You forced dead meme You suck, you unfunny fuck, you're out of luck Cos you're getting destroyed Vanessa and Bot exposing you, gonna kick you down to the soil Mrs Chanandler Bong, makin' waves like The Big One Hopefully you'll get demoted back to content mod, you sod Damn, if you have a girlfriend, I'd leave her Cos me and Bot 'bout to motherfucking ether. WTF? (+9999999999 sins)